The present invention relates to caulking guns and more particularly to a caulking gun wherein a cartridge containing caulk is moved axially against a fixed plunger causing the caulk to be emitted in metered quantities from an associated nozzle.
Caulk is commonly used for home repair and the like. The caulk is typically applied to militate against liquid and air from penetrating the interface between building components. A caulking gun is used to hold a cartridge containing caulk and cause the caulk to be dispensed from a nozzle on the cartridge.
In prior art caulking guns, the plunger for forcing the caulk from the cartridge containing caulk is caused to move in an axial direction toward the cartridge nozzle while the cartridge remains fixed. As the cartridge containing caulk is emptied, the weight of the remaining caulk is concentrated at one end of the cartridge. A weight imbalance is created and can cause fatigue in the user resulting in short duty cycles.
An object of the invention is to produce a caulking gun which is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to produce a caulking gun which is economical and simple in structure.
Still another object of the invention is to produce a caulking gun which is surprisingly well balanced thus enabling the user longer duty cycles without undue fatigue.
Another object of the invention is to produce a caulking gun where the user is able to insert and remove the cartridge containing caulk with ease.
The above, as well as other objects of the invention, may be readily achieved by a caulking gun having: an elongate bar; a clamp mechanism for moving the bar in a first axial direction; a plunger mounted on the clamp; a bracket secured to the bar for receiving a cartridge containing caulk and permitting a caulk emitting nozzle thereof to extend therethrough; and at least one blade mounted on the clamp for axially severing the cartridge containing caulk as the bar, the bracket, and the cartridge are caused to move by the clamp relative to the plunger.